1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving means and more particularly, to a receiving means disposed to a base of a wood working machine for tools or parts received therein.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional wood working machine generally has a base on which a bench and a wood working mechanism are disposed, there are many kinds of tools or parts needed, such as a gauge means, spanners and knives, when an operator operates the wood working machine, however, the tools and parts are often randomly put on the bench or other places because of lacking suitable receiving means which has a convenient access, therefore, it takes time to find them when needed again. Furthermore, a randomly put of the gauge means or the knives often results in a misalignment or a damage thereof thus an accuracy of the production of the work pieces is severely affected.
The present invention intends to provide a receiving means which is disposed to the base of the wood working machine, the receiving means including a recess which has a slidable cover disposed thereabove, a plurality of recessed portions defined by skirt portions and a corner skirt both extending vertically from a flange of the base and a box, the recess, the box and each of the recessed portions suitable for receiving parts, certain tools or knives so as to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.